Hearalds
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: One of Unicron's hearalds crash lands in a field with two humans. With his dying breath he bestows his power unto them to finish Unicron's bidding. Time will tell if powered humans will survive and destroy in the name of Unicron or be stopped by Autobots.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Charissa Robbins and Jazz Steelman.**

**Heralds...**

**Chapter One: Impact**

The young girl sat on the lush grass beneath her warm body, light brown hair splayed around her shoulders. She looked to the stars, their reflections glittering in her caramel eyes. Her thin, pink lips were creased into a content smile, and her pale, snowy skin seemed to glow in the silver slabs of moonlight. She staretched a hand across her black Iron Maiden shirt to unwrinkle it, and crossed her blue jean clad legs together. A pair of black and purple converse covered her feet, a wristband clutched her arm, and a dogtag hung around her neck. Her body curved in all the right ways, and regardless of the scars on her athletic body, she was still pretty. She looked to her companion, smile broadening. "Jazz... This is a really good night. All alone, placid silence, the stars looking down on us... It's utter perfection."

The teenage boy smiled back at his girl, nodding. "Right, Charissa. This is all I could ask for..." He grinned, cupping a hand underneath her chin, looking into her eyes with his own chocolate orbs. He was much taller than his 5'5 girlfrend, standing a 6 feet. He was tall and skinny with pale skin and muscles lining his frame, a goofy smile, and shaggy brown hair along with a scruffy goatee. He kicked back in the grass, wearing a dark orange shirt and black jeans, along with a gray beanie hidng his scruffy mop and black flipflops.

"This night is perfect." Charissa smiled and gave a short giggle at his words, nodding.

"I couldn't ask for anything more as well." Jazz smiled, happy to see his girl worry free and non violent for once.

He grinned, taking her hand and rubbing his fingers across it lovingly.

They leaned in for a kiss, Charissa's eyes closing. Jazz's eyes narrowed, then widened in fear as a streak of red tore through the sky above them. The roar of fire was deafening, streaking above the two lovers with a blaze of heat. It slammed into the field behind them, throwing earth and fire into the air, blasting a huge crater in the middle of the field.

Charissa jerked backwards as the ground tremored, falling to the ground, looking behind her. "Whoah! What the hell was that?"

Jazz blinked and shook his head, blinking in disbelief. "A...meteor?"

"Meteor?" Charissa pulled herself up, getting to her feet. "As in...space meteor. That could have...aliens." Her mouth creased into a grin as she turned her back to Jazz, eyes zeroing in on the flaming pit in the field.

"No, Cee. Don't do it. It could be dangerous. We should seriously call someone." He had an edge to his voice, a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Oh, don't be a wuss, Jazzy. We can just go...take a look."

"Just a look?"

"Just. A. Look."

"Mmn... I won't like it, but fine. Lead the way, Cee." He shrugged, giving a frustrated sigh.

"Mhmm." Charissa jogged forwards, Jazz beside her. They ran at a steady pace across the field, stopping about five feet away from the crashed meteor.

There was a deep pit in the ground, red flames reaching up to the sky like writhing hands. Charissa swallowed hard, taking another reluctant step forward.

"Charissa! No! It's not-" Jazz reached out a hand, taking her arm.

The girl shook him off, snickering. "Oh, it's perfectly fine! I just want a closer look." She took a few more slow steps forward, until she stood inches away from the flames. She turned back to Jazz, smiling and making a "V" with her fingers.

"See! Nothing's going to pop out!"

Jazz's mouth dropped open, and he froze in place, seemingly staring at Charissa. Of course, he had a reason.

Behind her, in the flames, two red orbs glowed angrily, glaring straight at the girl, as big as her whole body.

"What? Stop staring at-"

A clawed hand shot out, curling around the girl's body and lifting her off the ground before she could scream. The claws dug into her skin, squeezing around her small body.

She let out a gasp, writhing with fear, unable to choke out a word.

A growl cracked the eerie silence, and Jazz stumbled backwards, eyes as huge as saucers. "C-Charissa!"

The girl tried to escape, snarling. "Gah! Lemme go!"

"SILENCE." A deep voice make a shiver travel down the girl's spine, and she instantly went quiet.

With a disgruntled groan, a huge, warm mass pulled itself from the fire and onto the Earth. Its body creacked and gave a metallic moan, claws digging up the ground.

Jazz staggered backwards and fell back to the trembling Earth, Charissa twisted around and staring in awe.

The huge creature had finally pulled itself all the way out, hunched over and snarling. The two humans got a good look...and what the saw terrified them.

It was huge, at LEAST seventy feet tall. It's metal skin was a dark black and purple, a cockpit on its abdomen was a dark orange. Bloody crimson orbs looked to the moon, and gleaming fangs glittered in its mouth. It had a pointy nose and what looked like a metal goatee, colored silver. Claws stretched out from digits, talons from the toes. Triangular wings jutted out from the back of it, bladed and sharp. It had a slim and trim body, but its arms were strong and bulky, thrusters gleaming on its ankles.

"Holy shit..." With a glare, the autonomous beast turned its red gaze to Charissa, blinking.

"Where am I?"

"...Earth." The girl answered. "Houston, Texas."

"Long name for a place." The creature answered, cocking its head, neck creaking. "I was supposed to land on Earth. But in a place called New York. Looks like a had a small miscalculation."

Jazz stood up, walking forward, still awe stricken. Charissa swallowed hard as she watched the robot's body spark, making it wince in pain.

She frowned, pausing for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"No." The robot answered bluntly, cringing and squeezing her tighter.

"Ow..." The girl winced, frowning. "Would you mind putting me down?"

"Sure. I could always catch you anyhow." He lowered Charissa, letting her drop to the ground on her back. Jazz rushed forward, helping her up with a concerned look as he straightened his glasses.

"What are you?" He asked, nearly trembling.

"What am I, human? I'll tell you what I am."

He paused, then spoke once more. "I am an ancient being designated as Hellstorm. I crashed here on your planet when my systems malfunctioned. I am a Cybertronian, hearald of the great Lord Unicron. I was sent here as the first hearald to decimate anyone unworthy of Unicron's presence. He will come here to this planet, and see if the humans are worthy for him to simply destroy. The Hearalds were sent here first to destroy anything unworthy of Unicron."

The two humans looked up with huge and disbelieving eyesm until Jazz spoke again. "So... An alien. Giant, alien robot. Wow."

"Yes, try to wrap your mind around it, fleshling." Hellstorm sneered, then gave a sharp cough. "My...systems. They had a major malfunction. I will be unable to contact Lord Unicron...or finish my job. I can feel myself shutting down."

"What will you do then? Die?"Jazz elbowed Charissa, who simply shrugged.

"No, I will not just die! The job must be finished! Unicron has relied on me, the great Hellstorm! The job shall be finished, no matter the cost..."

He narrowed his optics, glaring down to the two humans.

"Worms. You will take it upon yourselves to finish the job. I am falling apart, but I can give you the power of Unicron...to become all powerful, and destroy any unworthy ones."

"Awesome!" Charissa grinned, laughing. "Just...awesome."

"No!" Jazz growled. "Look at the flipside of the coin! You'll give us power, but we have to kill, and we don't know what it will do to our bodies!"

Hellstorm snarled, wires on his neck cracking painfully. "You will do it, human! Or I will kill both of you this moment. Take the Cybertronian power of Unicron... Let me bestow it upon you, so you may live to honor Lord Unicron."

Jazz began to speak, when Charissa shoved him back. "Give it to us. We'll take it... And finish it up."

"But Charissa..."

"We need it... We need the power... Think of what we could do."

"But..."

"It has been decided." Hellstorm snickered, lowereing his hands to his chest. "I will open my spark and power source to you... And you will become one with the Allspark and Unicron's Power. You will become Unicron's faithful... Charissa Robbins and Joseph Steelman."

"How did you...?"

"I just know. From this day, your Cybertronian names shall be Saramus and Cyndus. Be proud to recieve this honor." Hellstorm opened two panels on his chest, letting them open with a click.

Jazz gripped Charissa's hand, biting his lip. "Oh my God..."

A bright, black light shot out, engulfing everything around them. They shielded their eyes as they stared into his chest.

A bright, glowing black orb sat inside, red lines of electricity crossing over its surface. "Behold...my spark, my life source. I will bestow its power unto you."

"How will you do-"

"Like this. Farewell, my young heirs. Be wise, complete your job." His optics glowed white as his spark throbbed uncontrollably. He gripped his panels as his jaw became unhinged, his head jerking back.

Jazz gasped, gripping Charissa hand. A black light shot out, whisps of it shooting forwards like lasers.

It shot into the two humans through their eyes, nose, and mouth, making them fall to the ground and began to shake.

Jazz's hand dug into the ground, and his arms twisted at an odd angle beneath him, jaw unhinging and body twisting. Charissa lay beside him, twitching as her neck twisted backwards at an impossible angle, legs twisting like a pretzel underneath her.

In seconds, it was over. Their bodies twisted back into place, and they stared up at the sky, their eyes almost black, skin white as pure snow.

Hellstorm gave a loud, sharp cough, staring at the two humans in the torn up grass, the fires raging behind him. "Fufill...your...destiny..."

His spark seemed to disentigrate, crumbling down. He fell backwards, landing on the ground with a heavy thud, optics dimming. His colors seemed to fade to gray, and he laid there, unmoving.

Charissa sat up, coughing, pulling the boy next to her into a sitting position as well.

"We're alive... I can feel it... Coursing through my veins..."

"Oh, no... This is just...going to be..."

"Amazing." Charissa finished, smirking. "We should be getting home. My mom will be mad if I'm out too late. I'll meet you at the highschool in the morning...to discuss what we do next."

"I just need to take a nap and never wake up." Jazz groaned, frowning. "What do we do with Hellstorm's body?"

"Leave it. I'll bring some stuff to cover it up tomorrow."

"Good." Jazz took her hand, leading her away. "Let's get you home. This has been a...weird day."

"I loved it."

"I bet you did."

The couple walked up the small hill in the field, the fire blazing behind them, the dead body of Hellstorm lying in it, scorched.

"I wonder what'll happen now..."

"...Everything."

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Far out in space, just crossing through a wormhole, a huge spaceship traveled forwards through the stars.

A voice broke a deafening silence, clanging footsteps echoing in the corridor. "Prime?"

"Yes, Jazz?"

A tall, red and blue robot turned, blue optics glowing. He stared out the window of the Ark, facial mask concealing any emotion he had at the moment.

"I just wanted to give you a report, sir. No signs of the Decepticons showed up. We have no idea where they are, but we're approaching a planet abundant with life."

"Maybe they're there." Optimus Prime mumbled. "I heard we were getting massive energy scans from something huge, planets away."

"Yes sir. We don't know what it is, but it's...just huge. Even bigger than Cybertron. When we look over that lively planet, we may be able to find out."

"Good. Thank you Jazz. You may recharge for a while now."

"Thank you sir. If you need anything, just call on my COM. link."

"Ah, I will."

As Jazz walked back down the corridor, Optimus stared blankly out the window. "I wonder what it could be... Maybe the inhabitants of the planet would know... I just hope it isn't anything I could ever think it is... It would be a disaster for the Universe if it was..."

He went quiet once more, closing his optics as The Ark traveled on. "Primus help us."

**A/N: I loved writing this, so much fun. I wish Hellstorm didn't have to die. I also like the two Jazz's. :D Hope you guys enjoyed too, thanks for reading!**


End file.
